Talk:Lydia Rodarte-Quayle
She's hot. Detective Gustafson (talk) 15:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I just have a question...how did Lydia and Todd ever meet? How did she know to go to Todd? Thanks. TriMootTriMoot (talk) 23:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Someone had to take over the production after Walt left. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 02:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Does she have Heterochromia Iridium (differently colored eyes) or is the effect caused by light? @Mleggers You didn't need to be so harsh with your edit summary. The usage of whilst or while on the page has nothing to do with the character, but has to do with the writer's nationality. Whilst and while mean the same thing, it's just whilst is used more commonly by British people. --InsaneHippo (talk) Lydia's death There have been several edits speculating one way or the other that Lydia does not necessarily die. Please see: * Could Lydia have survived? on the General Discussion board. * The Wikipedia article on ricin. Mitchellrj (talk) 20:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Nobody's denying that she's definitely going to die. The point is that, at the end of "Felina", she's still breathing. She's not deceased. And unless Vince Gilligan is planning on doing another episode of Breaking Bad, alive is how she will remain. If we're going to list Lydia as deceased, then we may as well list Skyler, Maria, Saul and even Holly as deceased too, since they're also all going to die eventually. A Thousand Doors (talk) 20:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: As far as I'm aware, wikis are run by consensus reached on talk pages. A Thousand Doors makes a valid point that, when the series finishes, she is not dead, and if we are using the fact that she is definitely going to die, we may as well list everyone as deceased. I'm not going to have an edit war or a discussion via edit summaries, so I will need to hear some valid argument on the talk page before her status can be left as deceased--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, a little bird told me to come here, so here I am, let's analyze the situation: * "There have been several edits speculating one way or the other that Lydia does not necessarily die." **'They wouldn't pass by the situtation of hyping that Walt is going to poison somebody to in the end reveal that the person poisoned doesn't die at all.' * "The point is that, at the end of "Felina", she's still breathing. She's not deceased." **'Again, what's the point of even showing her being poisoned for her to escape this fate after all? She dies probably a few hours following these events.' * "A Thousand Doors makes a valid point that, when the series finishes, she is not dead, and if we are using the fact that she is definitely going to die, we may as well list everyone as deceased." **'That's an stupid argument for A Thousand Doors of logical reasons. The other characters weren't poisoned, Lydia was. Unless Walt Jr. ate some expired breakfast, as far as we know, Lydia is the only one poisoned.' End of story, if we're going to have an edit war, I might as well ask an administrator to lock the page for good. Thank you for your time. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 01:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :No-one is saying she "escaped her fate". But she didn't meet her fate before the close of the final episode. The other characters weren't poisoned, but they were all mortal, and are going to die at some point after the close of the final episode. Why are you imposing an arbitrary period of "a few hours" after the close of the final episode in which to judge a person's status? The only impartial way to give a person's status is to go off their status at the end of the series. For Lydia, that is alive.--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::If there are no further disagreements to this I'll go ahead and change her status back to alive--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Part of the whole point of even listing whether or not a character is "Alive" or "Deceased" is to calculate the overall bodycount. Sure, by the time "Felina" wraps, Lydia is still alive, but she'd been poisoned, making her a casualty of the fallout. Even if we don't see her die, she's effectively been murdered. Hell, Walt isn't seen being pronounced dead on the scene, so we may as well list him as alive, amirite? /sarcasm TheNarrator (talk) 01:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Walt is different, he died on-screen and we saw him die. The "overall bodycount" doesn't include what happens after the episodes finish - that is not for us to say or write about. As I say the closeness of death to the end of the series is just an arbitrary decision based on the personal feelings of the editor and is not an encyclopedic decision--Acer4666 (Talk) 02:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with Acer4666. And, more to the point, how can we know for certain that it was the poison that killed Lydia? Maybe the shock of discovering that Walt had poisoned her caused her to have a heart attack right there and then. Maybe as soon as the phone call ended she went and slit her wrists to avoid a painful death from ricin. Did any of us see her keel over and die from the effects of the poison? How do we know she did? Did we actually witness her die? Seems to me that some people are just out here... fishing. A Thousand Doors (talk) 12:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) How we know she's Serbian? That's what reads here about her ethnicity. So I'm just curious, is that mentioned ever in the show? I didn't hear it. Nmzaki (talk) 11:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : She's not Serbian, that was just someone trolling. I have amended it. CoffeeBlack (talk) 21:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Date of death It can't be September 7. Walter died September 8 and he had a phone call with Lydia. Also the date format is different. Walter died September 8 and Lydia allegedly died 7th September. Someone is trolling. ---Darjeeling- (talk) 19:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC)